


Murder at the Manor

by Kiriyuko



Series: The Jack Morrison cases [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1930s, Agatha Christie inspired, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Character Death, Christmas Party, Detective Noir, Developing Friendships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Multi, Murder Mystery, Out of Character, Snowed In, Vintage party, Who diddly doodly dun it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyuko/pseuds/Kiriyuko
Summary: John "Jack" Morrison Jr. retired from the life of an agent to settle in his old childhood home in Bloomington, IN while meeting a perky Brit named Lena. But a mysterious invitation takes him and Lena Oxton to a manor of a wealthy entrepreneur.It should be a simple party of seeing familiar faces, mending troubled past relationships, and enjoying a simple party.But that falls short as a blizzard comes and a murder happened. It's up to Jack and Lena to find out who killed the victim and why.(I hope my summary is attractive enough.)
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: The Jack Morrison cases [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041906
Kudos: 9





	Murder at the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on a Agatha Christie murder mystery marathon of the amazing Hercule Poirot, and to top it off the movie Death on the Nile had me very excited. So I wanted to tip my hat to the Queen of Mystery and on my favorite holiday Christmas. This became a internal debate as it goes:  
> Me: I love Christmas, lets do a fluffy one shot of my favorite pairing maybe some smut ;)  
> My brain: no, u do murder  
> Me: but Chris-  
> My Brain: I sed we do murder mystery >:(  
> Me: :( kay  
> But I hope you enjoy it! I sure enjoyed writing it! Usage of 1930s slang, just for a small warning.

It's been 27 years since Jack Francis Morrison returned to Bloomington. It's nothing yet everything Jack remembered of his childhood town. The small town, though layered in snow, now modernized, clean, yet filled with people who wish to experience the small town aesthetic. Driving in his newly cleaned truck, he drove down the snowy main street to the countryside to his family's farm. To Jack's initial surprise when he heard that it was he who inherited the farm and not someone else. So sure that his family removed him from the will when he came out to his parents, he guessed it was the guilt that made them think twice. Driving up to the driveway and parking his truck, he turned it off and walked out. The rustic exterior was still the same, the paint chipping off the posts of the front porch, the aged porch swing, the steps to the door covered in a blanket of snow. It was perfect for the retired man, away from large cities and bustling streets. Where crime can't catch him here where he settled.

Nothing else really mattered after he set foot on the driveway, besides his stuff and furniture in his truck and trailer where his Harley cruiser rested for the time being. Bunching up his coat to keep himself warm, he opened up the garage and started placing his boxes inside. It felt strange moving to his old childhood home, memories filled him. Both good and bad ones, but he ignored it as he kept at the task in hand. Once finished he walked inside, and the first thing he smelled was the stench of stale cigarettes and dust. The smell brought in horrible memories of his father 'disciplining' him, quickly suppressing his memories he took off his coat and started cleaning. Making sure the stench no longer existed in the house he now calls home.

A few hours later, after the entire house smells like bleach, he took in the boxes from the garage to the indoors of the house. Finishing with the boxes, he went back outside and started unstrapping his motorcycle. Shivering from the cold wind, he tried several attempts to ignore it before a sound of crunching of snow can be heard. Footsteps, light as a feather yet quick if one doesn't catch on. Turning his head to the source of such footsteps, the owner is a young girl (possibly 21) wearing a joggers outfit saved for some boots and a bomber jacket from the 1940s. Her eyes wide and curious to the older man fumbling with his Harley who now examines this trespasser. 

"Are you the new owner of Old man John's farm?"

"Pardon?" he asked, before placing his motorcycle into the garage of his new home. The young girl followed him, she asked once more persistent yet had the beaming curiosity in her yellow eyes. "The farmhouse is yours love?" He hesitated, for a moment or 2 then he answered to her 2 questions, "I am. And who are you?" A bit rude for the older man as she was just making friendly conversation but the rudeness didn't bother her. "I'm Lena Oxton. I drove here to run for a bit, it's nicer out here than downtown." Jack merely nodded. Seeing the last of the boxes, he carried them inside with Lena following him while helping. He didn't ask for such but Lena happily obliged for the grumpy man. Inside the living room, cardboard boxes stacked neatly against the walls. Placing the last of them, he told the young woman she can leave but she exclaimed, "None sense! I wanted to help!" So with nothing else to say, he let her. Surprisingly, besides someone else he knows that can rival his stubbornness, that he met someone who's equally as stubborn as him but more gentle about it.

For the entire day of setting up his new home to the level of comfort he preferred, he sat down on his couch. Lena made comments about his military awards and the minimalistic choices he has with his choosing, but it was welcome. Lena sat next to Jack on the ratty, blue couch with a plaid blanket (another comment made by Lena calling him a dad). Getting his phone, he ordered some pizza that suits both of them. Lena told Jack about her schooling, her hobby of running and the competitions she won, her new girlfriend Emily, and so on so forth. He only listened as she babbled, nothing out of the ordinary in which he became wary. Talkative for the retiree, but he digress as it was something he welcomed. After her verbose way of talking, they were interrupted by the door of a spaced out knocks of 2. Assuming it was the pizza, Jack got up to the door whilst Lena turned on the TV. To his disappointment, the delivery man did not arrive however an odd delivery was made to his door. A single cream colored envelope with his name in intricate writing sat there on his porch. Picking it up he read the name.

_John Francis Morrison Jr._

Quite accurate, considering he never told anyone his real name much less speak to anyone else besides Lena who now is curious of the other man and why he was standing there. Walking inside while closing the screen door then the door, he opened the wax sealed envelope to the contents inside. "What is it Mr. Morrison?" He shrugged before reading the following:

_John Francis Morrison the Second_

_You have been cordially invited to the 3rd annual Christmas party hosted by Akande Ogundimu, Founder of Talon Enterprises._

_The theme of the social event is 1935 New York. Dress accordingly to the theme, it is required. You may bring a plus one._

_Address: 3821 S Sare Rd_

_Date: December 8th, 20XX_

_Time: 6:30 pm sharp_

_Do not be late._

One blonde eyebrow was raised while reading this, re-reading the content of the invitation. Questions flowed through his mind, how on Earth did this Akande man acquire his birth name and his address when he barely moved in. The perky Brit no longer had a gay expression, rather than a peculiar curious expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I've been invited to a Christmas party by a Akande Ogundimu." The name did ring a bell in his memory, but seemingly can't recall when and where. Despite only knowing the young woman for a bit, he asked her, "Would you like to be my plus one?" She beamed at him then nodded vigorously at his request.

'Something doesn't sit right.' He thought suspiciously. And oh how his suspicion could turn out to be right... 

**Author's Note:**

> Seems rushed I know, (went through several rough drafts for this one) but it'll be good I promise. :)  
> I hope I did Lena's character right, feel free to correct me. Reviews welcome!


End file.
